


Take My Hand, Because You And I Are Gonna Shine

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon gives her girlfriend GoGo an ultimatum: show up with her at the upcoming City Honours Fall Dance, or break up and never speak with her ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Because You And I Are Gonna Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Shine" from RWBY.

“So,” Honey Lemon started, “The fall dance is coming up soon!”

GoGo nodded.

The fashionista leaned forward, her elbows on their table, a slight smile on their face. “You going to ask me to go with you yet?”

The biker bit her lip, and stared at the table. “Honey, you know I don’t do dances.”

Honey Lemon leaned back to her seat, still smiling. “That’s fine. I was expecting you to say that.”

GoGo looked up. “You seem… awfully fine about this.”

Honey nodded once. “Yep!”

“You’re… planning something, aren’t you?”

“Yep!”

“Can I… get a hint, please?”

Honey Lemon leaned forward once more, the smile on her face turning sinister. “You better be at that dance, and you better have a good pair of dancing shoes on, or else we’re breaking up after, and I am never speaking to you ever again.”

GoGo swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. “Honey, you know it’s suicide if I go there!”

The fashionista nodded again, and pulled back to her chair once more. “I know. Which is why I’m planning to be seen with you at the dance.”

The biker blinked. “Honey, you don’t mean…”

“I’m leaving my ‘friends’ behind, GoGo, and I’m going to become number 5 of the City Honours Outcasts.”

“What?!” GoGo spluttered, “Well, if you’re quitting them, why not do it now?”

“Two reasons: one, I want to make a dramatic exit to make sure those shallow airheads get my point, and two, I still need them for fashion tips, connections, and supplies, just like you need your punk and biker friends for parts and service on the cheap.”

GoGo stared at the table again.

Honey Lemon reached over and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand.

“I’m tired of all the games and the appearances, GoGo. And I hope you are, too.”

* * *

“So, standing in the corner drinking punch, huh?” GoGo said as she walked up to the few members of her group that had come to the dance.

The assorted punks and bikers in leather jackets, Mohawks, and dyed hair nodded. “Rumour has it, it’s spiked,” One of them replied.

“Is it?”

“Can’t tell. Whether or not it is, though, it’s pretty fun to watch all those dorks try to dance.” The rest of the group chuckled.

GoGo cast her head at the gym floor. Majority of the students that had chosen to step up were doing a fantastically bad job of it, awkwardly shuffling about, trying and failing to imitate the latest pop dance moves, or just frantically waving their arms and legs about in the hopes their enthusiasm could make up for their complete lack of know-how.

Of the few that _could_ dance, however, was Honey Lemon. She was dressed up in a simple pink dress, lacey frills on the chest, the lower half flowing and twirling around her long, elegant legs as she danced—really danced—her massive platform heels effortlessly stepping and turning to the beat of the music.

Her long blonde hair was done up in a bun, chopsticks holding it up; she wore her pink glasses still, and had pink lip gloss on her lips that made her smile even brighter when the lights fell on her.

“Heh…” GoGo mumbled, swallowing the newest lump in her throat, “Dorks, yeah…”

All of a sudden, the lights were killed, a spotlight shining down on the center of the gym floor, and another on the DJ booth, where “King of the Dorks” Fred was making an announcement.

_“Alright, ladies and gentlemen of City Honours, clear the dance floor and make way for Honey Lemon!”_

The sea of awkwardly shuffling teenaged bodies scattered and parted for her. The fashionista calmly stepped right up to the spotlight, practically glowing all on her own.

_“And Honey’s Mystery Girl?”_

GoGo’s eyes widened in shock. She stopped chewing her gum.

_“Whoever you are in this auditorium, step up to the spotlight with her, because it’s time to shine!”_

The song started.

_Baby, it’s time to make up your mind_   
_I think that tonight is when our stars align_   
_Honey, it’s time to leave the doubt behind_   
_Take my hand ‘cause you and I are gonna shine_

Honey Lemon stood there in the center, tapping her foot, and holding one long elegant hand out as she waited for her mystery girl to join her.

Heads turned and murmurs started. People started asking, “Are you the Mystery Girl?” The song kept on playing, Honey kept on waiting.

Beside her, the bikers and punks started chuckling. “Man, whoever steps up to that spotlight is gonna be like the Queen of the Dorks! Or, like, the Princess of the Dorks.” They devolved into a brief, spirited discussion about what title to give Mystery Girl, completely ignoring GoGo.

“Are you serious?” GoGo mouthed, even though Honey Lemon probably couldn’t read her lips in the dimness of the buffet table versus the spotlight that had been cast on her.

The song was on its first chorus when the biker sucked in a huge breath and sighed. She popped her gum out of her mouth, and stuck it behind her ear. Then she stomped her way to the center of the gym, up to the spotlight, grabbed Honey Lemon’s hand.

Gasps filled the room. The murmurs exploded into full-blown conversations and cries of disbelief. The bikers and the punks shot daggers at their former member’s back, but she tuned them out.

Honey smiled and proceeded to place her hands GoGo in the leading positions.

Platform heels effortlessly moved to the beat, elegant and flowing. Steel-toed leather boots awkwardly clomped and stomped about, trying their damndest to catch up.

“I hate you so much for this.” GoGo mumbled as she was dipped.

Honey Lemon giggled. “I love you too, GoGo.”


End file.
